Disclosures of jig apparata and methods by which wall frames and roofs are fabricated, are set forth in the following prior art teachings: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,754,862; 2,882,557; 3,036,609; 3,109,640; 3,282,012; 3,500,597; 3,624,889; 3,629;931; 3,643,935; and 4,578,909.